Another one from Wonderful Me :
by Bella Takashi
Summary: Third actually first somewhat VMK based story I wrote and never finished but give me feed back and maybe I will finish it :P :D


Unknown mysteries

By: Orion Homeck

This story starts with the tale of two couples who did not know each other, but they were both getting ready to give birth to; two wonderful people that would change their worlds. One of the couples were about to give life to a strong and handsome boy who would change the life of not only his family but a special girl as well. His parents were Tahaka and Shometh; they both were Vampire Hunters who despised even the word vampire; they became vampire hunters at the age fourteen. The other couple was going to give birth to a beautiful and brave little girl who would have to choose weather to fight with her family or fight side by side with the one she loved. Her parents were Lacomeah and Cando; they both were royal in a certain way. Cando was king of the Darkteacomeah Clan which is a group of the last werewolves. The thing about these werewolves is that they can control (sometimes) if they change or not – when there is not a full moon--. And Lacomeah the child's mother was queen of the Sawmorecan clan. This clan was a group of the last Vampire's all of the vampires were pure blooded and they hated both Vampire Hunters and Werewolves. They constantly went to war over land and life. Lacomeah, was safe in Sawmorecan deep in the center of the Yokek forest; and Tahaka was safely on the outskirts of the Yokek forest. They were defiantly miles away from each other and not even knowing that they both were going to give birth to two children at the same time on the same day.

This type of thing was not very usual going into labor at the same time. Lacomeah's husband Cando was called back to war against the werewolf hunters. This war was started about a week ago and it kept getting worse and worse the longer it took to settle. Cando was very sad about having to leave his in labored wife, but she insisted on him going to save his fortress. Tahaka on the other hand was sad but willing to let her husband go back to the war against the Vampires. Knowing that he was needed not only to kill the vampires but also to save what they had started back in Ucanduh. Both of the women had said a painful goodbye to their husbands not only because they were sad that they would not be there at the birth of their children but also because they (the women) were in hard labor on the verge of giving birth.

Moments later Lacomeah was holding her beautiful little girl and Tahaka was holding her strong and handsome baby boy. Tahaka had given birth to a strong jawed and brave looking baby boy. She named him after the Silver rays that the full moon shown down on them. And Lacomeah named her beautiful baby girl after the biggest constellation in the sky her name was Orion. It was an odd name for a girl but she would soon live up to the name. Both Lacomeah and Tahaka soon lived alone after they got news of what had happened to their husbands. Lacomeah's husband Cando was ambushed by Vampire Hunters which were following them when they escaped from the fortress. The Vampire Hunters knew that Cando was hiding something precious to him – knowing that it was the queen of the vampires-- so they ambushed him and soon killed him. This made Lacomeah very devastated because she had lost her partner for life and Orion's father. Orion was to young to understand that her father was killed by the death searching Vampire Hunters. On the other hand Tahaka's husband Shometh was later captured by the vampire's because Lacomeah wanted the man that killed her husband. They were to track him down and bring him to the fortress of Sawmorecan. She soon despised the humans just as much as anything else. It was hard for both mothers to raise their children alone with little but no help. Soon everything would change when they both came of age.

Sixteen Years Later

"Silver! Silver! ", yelled Tahaka when it turned dusk. "Were in tar nations is that boy?", she said to herself after locking up the barn and heading toward the house. On the edge of the forest keeping watch was Silver her son. He was just about to turn sixteen and he was taking over the role of "Man of the House". He was watching out for Vampires or Werewolves just in case because the Trackers were back in town looking for both Silver and Tahaka to take them captive along with Shometh. Silver heard his mother calling him back to the house then he spoke back to her in an impatient voice, "Mother please! Can't I say until the moon rises?" His mother yelled back, "No!! I have a gift for you please come quickly before the moon rises!" He answered rolling his eyes, "Yes mother!" He ran back to the house as fast as he could because what ever it was that his mother was going to give him must have been really important.

Miles away in the heart of the Forest, Orion was sitting on the balcony when she was joined by her mother Lacomeah. "Dear you should be inside, on your birthday on this October thirtieth, and with the full moon rising you should be inside getting ready for your late night lessons. Oh I have a surprise for you as well, quickly come inside before the moon rises it will be waiting for you." Said her mother calmly but still filled with worry. "Mother please I must tell you that the forest…" there was a pause in her voice, "A Hunter is in the forest, he is keeping watch for our trackers." Orion was watching the boy with her eyes. This power was unusual in both vampires and werewolves. She would focus on a sound anywhere --in this case the forest--, then her eyes would turn red and she would be able to see what was happening. "But don't worry mother he has just left. Just like me, his mother was calling him inside because of the full moon." She wondered why his mother was so worried like her mother was; maybe they were scared of something that was to happen.

Orion walked into the parlor when her mother came toward her with a necklace with a single Ruby on it. The chain was made from pure and hard silver, and the ruby was as red as fresh blood. Her mother put the necklace on her then spoke, "My dear Orion, this is not only a gift but a weapon. If you are in any trouble this will turn a bright white and it will keep you safe from anything or anyone. Use this against only true enemies or against true danger." Then Lacomeah walked a step back and looked at her growing daughter. She said, "My daughter, what you do is in the hands of not only Sawmorecan but also in the fortress of Darkteacomeah." Lacomeah knew this was going to be tough to explain to her now sixteen year old daughter. Orion soon looked at her mother in a quizzical stare. "What? What did you just say?" Orion was very confused; she had heard rumors and stories from the others and her mother about her father, but no one told her about her being a werewolf too. She had seen her people going to war against the werewolves she had seen so many not return. She watched the slaughter of both vampires and werewolves those dark nights and bloodshot mornings. How could this be? How was it that after so many killing she was now expected to rule Sawmorecan and Darkteacomea. How could she be expected to rule to places that hated each other; and keep peace between the two. "How can this be? What do you mean? I am supposed to not only rule Sawemorecan but also so many of the others enemies as well?" she said to her mother her voice rising in both fear and anger. "Orion I regret never telling you this but… you are not only the Princess soon to be Queen of Sawmorecan but also soon the to be queen of Darkteacomea. Your father King Cando was…" Orion looked at her mother tears swelling in her eyes, shaking her head no. Then she said, "What else have you not told me? Now you expect me to rule the others mere enemies?!" She stood there tears rolling down her face; rage boiling up inside of her. Her mother soon looked toward the ground then said, "I am sorry I never told you before. There is so much I never told you about your family please forgive me." Orion was to filled with anger, sadness and hurt to talk. She ran out of the parlor and into the entrance hall. The guards at the door stood firm not even going to budge for their princess. She soon grasped the necklace around her neck and spoke the words she had been taught years ago, "_Allonta Kancon Hialomentha" _Then the guards fell to the ground fast asleep. She ran out of the castle and into the village. Not caring where she was going she left the fortress of Sawmorecan not even bothering to pack food or even saying goodbye to her mother.

When Silver got back home he sat down at the small table where they ate their meals. His mother put a loaf of freshly baked bread and some cheese on the table for him to eat. Sadly that was all that they had because they could not go to town in case of getting caught by the trackers. Silver and his mother silently ate their food in the light of one candle. When they were finished eating Silver and his mother washed the dishes then sat in their chairs by the fire. His mother pulled out a big gift then spoke, "My dear boy, this is a gift for your sixteenth birthday. Please use it wisely not on friends but enemies. Understand?" Silver shook his head in agreement then opened the gift. It was a newly woven whip big enough to crack a giant in half. "Oh mother! Thank-you!", spoke Silver his eyes filling with tears of joy. He hugged his mother in thanks then tucked it away under his resting mat in his bedroom. He said goodnight to his mother after a long time starring into the fire and went off to bed. He had just dosed off when there was a heavy bang on the front door. His mother paused from her knitting then looked out of the window and saw an old man with old beat up clothing and a tall white wood walking staff . Silver's mother quickly opened the door at that moment the moon shown truly on the mans face and body. He looked like he had not eaten a single peace of food in weeks. Tahaka quickly invited the man in and said, "Silver fetch some fresh bread, cheese and water." She spoke in a worried and troublesome tone. Tahaka sat the man in a chair closest to the fire then asked what his name was. The man did not answer for a while then she spoke, "My name is Kopeck. I was kicked out of my quarters and now I am a traveling beggar. Silver soon showed up with fresh cheese, bread and water. Kopeck looked at the boy then said, "Hello Silver sun of Shometh." Silver looked at the man with wonder growing inside of him. The man asked to see Silver's hand then reached out for it and started to feel his grip. "Please Tahaka don't fear me I am not going to hurt you or your son." Silver soon stood and stared at the beggar then asked, "What is it that you want from us. For we are only poor farmers with no future but to live and die on this farm." Tahaka just watched the man still starring from person to person. The man soon answered Silver, " Ah, there you are wrong my dear boy. Your mother might be here to live and die on a farm but not this one. And for you," he paused then said, "You will do great things, you will change the life of a young maiden named of the stars. She has many things in common with you and many things that are different. I have seen the girl many times before." Then the man sat back down and starred back into the fire. Silver asked the man many questions but he would not answer them. It was about sunrise when the man got up from his chair and said to Tahaka, "Thank you mum for letting my poor beggars feet rest. And thank you for the delicious food. I must be going now."

Silver's mother was thinking of what had just happened. It happened so fast he was at the door almost ready to collapse when they took him in. It happened so fast… was it a dream? Had she been dreaming? "Mother?" ,spoke Silver again. His mother soon looked up at him and said, "Please see this kind man to the door." "Huh? Oh yes mother." Said Silver in a very tired way. His mother ignored him and starred back into the dyeing fire. Silver rushed to the front door and handed the man his belongings. Then the man spoke in thanks to the people "I knew I would someday meet a human that was not cruel." Then the man walked away out of the door and vanished. Silver looked confused at where the man was then closed the door. He soon asked his mother what had just happened, "Mother what… I mean what did he mean when he said a human that wasn't cruel? Surely he was a human? Right?"

Orion soon was awake and ready to leave the forest. She did not know where she would go but it would defiantly not be back at Sawmorecan. "Now" she said, "To find something to eat for breakfast." She went to the nearest stream and looked for a fish. There was oddly none; then she searched for a bird or a mouse. She would eat anything eatable, she had not eaten anything since she left the castle. She was to furious to stop in the kitchen and grab a loaf of bread. There was nothing left in the forest, not even a single worm. This seemed very unusual to Orion because every time she would go on her early morning stroll she would see at least three or four deer in the valley. Orion soon was so hungry that she would grab some bark off of the trees and eat that. It was not very appetizing she thought.

Silver was a great able bodied young man. He was the first out of the house and into the barn to milk the cow. By the time his mother came out he had already finished the chores such as; milking the cow, feeding the two horses, and feeding their only chicken. He was very strong and very energetic; "Mother go ahead and get some rest don't worry about the chores I have finished them. You look exhausted, please go inside and rest your tired head." His mother stood in awe about him finishing the chores before she had even come outside. Then his mother gave him a look then said, "Now Silver I don't want you wondering your self into the forest. From now on the forest is off limits to you." Silver automatically said, "Mother!" His Mother did not even think about changing the new rule. Then she said, "Make a promise to me that you won't go into the forest." Then Silver said regretting it but promised that he would not go into the forest. When his mother walked away and was far into the house he turned around and ran for the barn. There he grabbed his new whip and headed strait for the forest. He ran straight as rain, faster than a cheetah. When he got to the forest border he looked around to make sure he wasn't being followed, then walked in. The first thing he did was find the nearest stream, then he took a drink of water. As he was drinking the water he heard a splash; thinking it was a fish grabbing a bug out of the air, he went back to drinking the clear and clod stream water. Then he saw a face looking back up at him. It was the face of a young maiden that looked to be about the age of sixteen. Silver soon jumped backwards falling over a large tree root. Then the next thing he saw was the young maiden from the water sitting on the root that he had tripped on. She sat there starring at him with a look on her face. He quickly sat up and said, "Excuse me miss but what may I ask is your name?" The girl did not answer but just starred back at him. After a odd silence she started to talk, "What may I ask is your name? And why are you in my forest?" Silver soon looked confused he didn't think that she would speak in English. Then he answered, "My name is Silver, sun of Shometh the Vampire Hunter. And I am here to keep watch, my village has been visited once or twice now by Vampire trackers and I want them gone." The girl gasped then fell off the root and ran back to the water. She swam back to the other side and started to run. Silver didn't want to loose this mysterious girl so he started to follow her. He knew a short cut so he took that way. He ran as fast as he could trying not to loose her. Then he got back on the main path and cut her off. He quickly turned around and yelled, "Wait! Stop what is the problem I want to know your name." She soon stopped right in front of her and said, "What is the problem! That I can't tell you. My name is Orion, daughter of Lacomeah and Cando. My mother is Queen of the Sawmorecan's and my father is King of the Darkteacomea's. I expect you now hate me because of what I am!" Silver was taken aback, he looked at her in confusion. Surely she wasn't a vampire _and_ werewolf. Her name… he soon remembered what the man that had visited his house the night before said, 'You will change the life of a young maiden named of the stars. She has many things in common with you and many things that are different.' Then he gasped, grabbed her arms and said, "You! You are the girl named after the stars!" Orion tried to get away from him but she couldn't unwrap her arms from his. Soon after she had calmed down he said, " There was an old man that visited my home last night. He said that I would change the life of a young maiden named of the stars. And that she would have many things in common with me and many things that wouldn't be." As Silver told her these things she gazed off into the forest. Her eyes turned red and she saw vampire trackers trying to track her down. Her eyes soon when regular and she looked back at Silver. He was horrorstruck but the redness of her eyes. He went to ask her what she had just did but she put a finger to his lips then said in a whisper, "Shh! There are Vampire trackers nearby searching for me. I will tell you later – if there is a later – then she ran with the quickness of a cheetah and soundless as a mosquito. She kept a tight grip on to her necklace and Silvers arm. She soon said the words to make her necklace work it's magic, "_Allonta Kancon Hialomentha" _then they heard yelling and then silence. Silver looked back and asked, "What was that?!" She did not answer but kept running toward the fortress of Darkteacomea. Then she said after awhile, "Don't talk just follow me! We are going to the fortress of Darkteacomea land of the werewolves. If you stay near me you will be safe. Please keep your mouth shut and follow my lead. I will tell you later what happened back there my friend." There was a short pause when she turned back and looked at him then said, " Silver son of Shometh." She seemed for the first time since they had oddly met; happy.

He walked closely by her side while they walked into the fortress. She would nod to all of the werewolves that were on the street. She walked with pride and dignity. Orion looked like she was defiantly royal. Silver looked very lustfully at her then turned away because he was caught by her glaring glance. Every turn they made Silver felt like we was being followed, Orion felt the same. It seemed like they were walking for hours when it had only been minutes. There was no sunlight in the stone walled fortress; not even the song of a single bird, or even the voice of a lonely cricket. It made the place seem like a deserted graveyard. In what felt like days they made it to the castle where they were to visit Orion's uncle; Cando's younger brother. King Cando's brother loved the fact that his older brother was killed by the vampire hunters. had been trying to get the spotlight for years on end. After a while he seemed to give up, then he was back at it and now he had the crown and the thrown. The sad thing is, is that Orion doesn't even know to the least amount, nor does her mother; the one who gave the crown and the fortress.

"No!! You foul creature!! Get this mouth grime out of my thrown room!!" ,yelled a strong voice coming from the thrown room. This was the first time Orion had entered the castle in ten years. As she looked around the interior design had been drastically changed. There were dark and gruesome paintings of someone or something that had killed. And the curtains in the hallway were black velvet. What she could remember was the semi-lighted hallway with dark red velvet curtains and a picture of a dark part of the forest that had been visited by every king in the past and present. When Orion and Silver got to the thrown room they spoke their names to the announcer in the great entrence.


End file.
